Clash of the Titans
by BearFrog
Summary: East meets West in the ultimate confrontation: The Ultimate Master of Martial Arts versus the Man of Steel. Goku vs Superman.


The Plain of Chaos.

A desolate place littered with bones, devoid of plant life, and red soil filled with iron and blood. Swords have clashed here, guns have been shot, and punches have been thrown many, many times. It is a graveyard and battlefield for warriors. It is where a warrior wishes to die, or to slay his worst enemy. It a field of pain, struggle and death.

The gusty wind blows the dirty red soil onto the blue boots of the man in gi. The dust does not bother him though. He is too busy staring at his opponent: A man dressed in a red and blue uniform with a gigantic "S" insignia on his chest. The large man's red cape blew in the wind, like a flag of a nation at war.

"Are you ready?" asked the man in orange gi.

The caped man simply nodded, not moving any other part of his body other than his head. Ordinarily this superhuman creature, or "Super-Man" if you will, had no fear when facing down an opponent. But this one…this _Goku_…He was different. And yet, he was the same.

Both Goku and Superman had barely escaped exploding planets, which were both one way or another the fault of a future enemy of theirs. Both of them had the ability to fly and blast lasers (although Superman could only do it from his eyes). Both of them had superhuman strength and had taken on the most powerful villains in the universe. And now those two were standing face to face, ready to enter combat.

Goku began the bout by charging forward at Superman, throwing a quick and light punch to test his opponent. Superman quickly dodged the blow by shifting his head out of the way and countered it by punching his black haired adversary in the stomach.

"Oof!!" yelled Goku as Superman raised his elbow over Goku's head and then smashed it down, shoving Goku into the ground with a powerful thud and crackle of the ground below.

Quickly regaining some power, Goku back-flipped a few times until he had a bit of distance from Superman. Getting his arms in position, he began to chant.

"Ka…"

Not wasting any time, Superman charged forward at Goku with a powerful right punch, sending the Asian man backwards in the air. Extending his arms, Goku managed to stop himself in mid-air. Goku then decided to charge at Superman at full speed, using his Kaio-Ken to gain a little extra speed. Charging forward with his right arm extended, Goku quickly moved down diagonally to the red and blue superhero standing on solid ground.

Superman decided to counter the attack, with an attack of his own. He charged upwards, like Goku, with his right arm in the air. Both moved toward one-another at supersonic speeds until they passed one another, as if in slow motion, and then both landed on the ground softly, kneeling. The two warriors had both gotten deep cuts on their cheeks.

Goku took this opportunity to get another Kamehameha wave ready. Quickly turning himself around he began his chant again, only to have Superman blast his eye lasers at Goku before he could finish. The Kamehameha wave was a powerful technique and Superman did not want Goku to have the chance to perform one at full power.

"Ow…" Goku complained comically as he rubbed the black singe spot on his head, caused by Superman's laser. Rubbing the blackness away, Goku looked at his opponent and smiled.

"Man, you're good! I can't remember I fought with somebody that fast!" exclaimed Goku, clearly enjoying the fight. If there was one thing Goku loved more than food, it was a good fight.

"You're not bad yourself," said Superman smiling, but careful not to let his guard down.

"I guess it's time we take this fight to the next level!" yelled Goku, suddenly throwing his arms down. By the time they were back up, he was glowing yellow with golden spiked hair and powerful green eyes. He had transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"Nice transformation. But it won't help you win this match," Said Superman.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" yelled Goku with a grin as he charged forward.

Before Superman could react, Goku had managed to elbow him in the face, trip him, and punch him in the gut a few times before finishing off with an uppercut that sent Superman swirling in the air and falling to the ground on his right arm.

The strength and speed of the Saiyan in this transformed state was unbelievable. Superman had a bit of trouble realizing what had just happened, but then came to realize that the increase in his opponent's muscle mass was more than show. Slowly getting up, Superman looked up at Goku, standing over him, ready to continue fighting.

"I guess that does more than spike your hair…" Superman said with a laugh.

"Now if I just wanted to do that I'd use hair-gel!" Goku joked. This got a laugh out of the man of steel.

Goku quickly charged forward, ready to continue the match, and engaged in a two handle grapple with Superman. Squeezing each-other's fists tightly, sparks of lightning emanated from both of the warrior's bodies. Their fist slowly began to sink in the ground as both of them pushed forward, until eventually a crater appeared beneath their feet. And yet even with all of that, neither of them budged an inch. They both stood their in grapple, staring deep into the eyes of their adversary.

Then, while still in grapple, Superman butted his head against Goku's. The pain was nigh unbearable, but Goku remained in place. At least for a moment, anyway. Superman began walking forward with Goku still in grapple. Slowly increasing in speed as he walked, it came to the point when Superman was running with Goku. At this point Goku grabbed Superman's arms and swung him around over him and tossed him backwards.

Stopping himself high in the air in the exact same manner as Goku did before, Superman zoomed down to attack Goku. Swish! Superman managed to pull off a powerful punch through Goku's get. Wait…_through_?

Goku appeared behind Superman with a powerful kick to the back, but Superman swung in time to catch the kick with his hands and twirl Goku around, sending him to the ground.

"Wow…I thought the after-image technique would get ya…" said Goku as he got up, dusting himself off.

"I have the ability to see through walls. Seeing through that technique wasn't that hard, especially considering that fact that the image was see-through," replied Superman seriously.

"I guess I can't defeat you like this. Better try a Super Saiyan 2."

"Super Saiyan 2?"

Goku lowered his head to face the ground as strong winds of energy flew from his body. The golden hair was becoming even more vertically slanted and his body was becoming thinner. The heavyweight Goku transformed into a welterweight before Superman's eyes. Raising his head with his eyes closed, Goku suddenly opened them to glare at Superman with the same green eyes the regular Super Saiyan form had.

"Kyaa!!" yelled Goku with a quick energy blast from his right palm.

Superman sidestepped out of the way to find Goku behind him. Squeezing Superman tightly, Goku began to build up a massive amount of energy. Superman felt his muscles and bones crack under the pressure of Goku's arms and screamed in pain. Then, shoving his arms outwards, Superman freed himself from Goku's grasp. The warrior simply stood there, shocked, and then felt Superman's powerful right attack his jaw.

Bam! A left from Superman! Bam! A right! Bam! Bam! Bam! Blow after blow, Goku was taking serious damage to the head. After a while Goku caught one of Superman's punches and punched Superman hard in the gut before zooming high up in the air. He was now going to use Tien's technique.

"Solar Flare!!" yelled Goku. A blinding light appeared over the battle field, causing Superman to cover his eyes from the powerful force of light Goku had caused. Landing on the ground, Goku got ready to unleash his next move.

"Ka…"

Superman rubbed at his face in pain.

"Me…"

Tears were blocking the man of steel from seeing anything, and so he simply heard the sound of Goku's voice.

"Ha…"

Superman struggled to open his eyes and find Goku, but to no avail. He was in no condition to see.

"Me…"

Superman decided that the only solution would be to follow Goku's voice, which he did, and he managed to pinpoint the Saiyan's location. He charged forward blindly with his right arm in the air, but Goku managed to step out of the way, and thus it only grazed his cheek. Then, turning around to face Superman (now on the ground), he unleashed his blast.

"Ha!!" yelled Goku as a gigantic ball of golden energy flew from his hands and blasted the noble warrior laying on the ground before him. The massive ball of energy hit the ultimate superhero with full force, and what resulted was climactic explosion of epic proportions. Goku had to shield his eyes from the forced of it, with the winds blows his golden blades of hair around as if they were blades of grass.

The explosion died down, and all that could be seen was a gigantic cloud of smoke. Goku thought that he had defeated his opponent, but stood looking at the smoke seriously. Then, out of the smoke, the man of steel (now with a very torn shirt and torn cape) flew out from the smoke cloud and gave Goku a powerful right to the head.

Bam! Bam! Bam! Superman finished off with an uppercut and a punch to Goku's stomach. The Saiyan floated backwards, clutching his gut, looking up at Superman.

"I guess there's no holding back…when fighting a guy like you…"

"Holding back? You mean-"

"It's time for you to see my true power…Super Saiyan 3!!"

Screaming at the top of his lungs, Goku shook fiercely in a position between a crouch and a straight stand. Fierce winds of gold zoomed away from his body as his eyebrows began to slowly disappear. The hair from his eyebrows multiplied tenfold on his head, and his spiky hair became long leg-length hair.

His eyes were no longer green. They were now powerful blue eyes. Eyes that could only be obtained through intense training. Here was Goku, the ultimate master of martial arts, in his ultimate form. Here would be Superman's ultimate test.

"It's time to end this…" Goku said slowly, getting serious.

Goku charged forward with a powerful right to the head. Bam! Pow! Kazaap! insert comic book sound effect here! Goku began brutally punishing Superman. His strength and speed were much greater than the man of steel's. His skill was beyond all others, as Goku's life was fighting. Superman was no match for Goku in this form.

And yet…

Then, without warning, Goku punched Superman in the chest, but it did nothing. Superman stood solid as stone. Shocked, Goku began punching and kicking again, but Superman was solid. Then Goku realized what Superman's true strength was: his determination.

Superman began to punish Goku as he had been punished before. Then Goku countered with his own melee, but Superman quickly turned the table and began his melee. This back and forth of punishment continued until they both began a melee of attacks, each punching blocking a punch and each kick blocking a kick.

Then, with each giving everything they have, they both threw their final punches. Both of them managed to punch each-other in the face, and then both fell to the ground in pain. Goku was beat and transformed back to normal. Superman was too exhausted to move on.

"Ah…Wanna call it a draw?" Goku laughed softly.

"Sure…" said Superman, slowly getting up. He extended his hand down to Goku, pulling him up. Walking away with each-other's arms slung over one another, they slowly trudged off the Plain of Chaos. This was a first for this battle scared graveyard. For once, two men had battled here, and neither of them died. Although many other battles had been fought on the plain since then, this one will always be the most memorable.


End file.
